Avian
by PhantomsAdvocate
Summary: Building a nest doesn't mean he's bird, right? Right? A lil oneshot of Davesprite in all his feathery glory. T for swears. May be made into a collection of one shots


Davesprite was human. This is what he kept telling himself as he rearranged the lichen in his rapidly growing nest. He'd suppressed the urge to caw ages ago, yet his crow side still squawked for a cosy home. He'd placated this by curling into a sofa or bed at Johns, or a bean chair at Roses, enjoying the feeling of warmth spread throughout his core as he was ensconced in soft material. But it wasn't enough. It had started off small; a bendy stick; discarded sock - Heck, even some of his own feathers! All gathered together in one of many identical crooks and crevasses of Johns huge home. Of course, the hoard had eventually grown and taken shape, and now allowed enough room for him to curl comfortably around his tail. He enjoyed Johns presence, something he would never admit, and he felt more at home around him than he ever did with alpha Dave.

Ha

Alpha Dave. The name did not amuse, him, but rather evoked a deep sadness. He was constantly brushed off by everyone as Davesprite, whereas Alpha Dave was treated like a knight. They all seemed to forget that Davesprite was Dave too, just slightly more orange and fluffy. He had been through a lot to travel through time and save their sorry asses, yet none seemed to acknowledge the fact that in doing so he had left everything behind. They didn't realise that he had seen each and every one of their deaths, and put his life on the line to prevent it. Even the 'pet' names for him were demeaning.

Tch

Feathery asshole.

He would have them know that no feathers grew in that particular region.

Not that he had looked

He coughed at the thought, then shuffled around so that his wings were in a more comfortable position.

"...Davesprite?"

Shit.

How the fuck had John found him? He was pretty sure he hid his nest pretty well. Pretty well as in near a set off stairs so he could occasionally glimpse John huffing up. Ah, John. Such a fine piece of ass.

He fell silent, and contemplated either burying himself so as not to be seen or shooting out of the nest and hiding elsewhere like a giant fluffy flying orange.

He did neither, instead resisting the urge to caw territorially as John inevitably moved closer.

Gogdammit! He was ashamed of his avian instincts, and a huge fucking nest practically squawked 'Avian!'

He resisted the urge to blush as John peeked over the rim of the makeshift nest, yet his cheeks still tinged a faint orange.

"You.. You made this?"

John looked slightly surprised and, if Davesprite was not mistaken, curious.

The orange blush turned a shade darker.

"Well, what does it look like!" He exclaimed, lifting his chin up defiantly. "Just cause I do bird stuff doesn't mean I'm not human!"

John lifted his hand to his mouth to muffle a laugh.

His blush turned ever deeper, and he opened his mouth to retort. But John interrupted him.

"Do... Do you have an egg in there?"

The question abruptly cut him off. An egg?! Where the hell had that come from?! It's not like he could even make an egg in the first place, being a boy. He had no idea where that ridiculous rumour that he had a cloaca had come from.

He quickly buried the rock that was his makeshift egg beneath the soft lining. What?

"Dude, gross! Why the hell would I have an egg? Where the hell would I get an egg?"

John was still smirking slightly. "Well, I guessed that since you had made a nest, and nests were for raising young..." He trailed off.

Ugh! And his blush was just beginning to fade, as well. He felt it come back full force, brighter than ever.

John was beginning to blush as well at the direction the conversation was heading. He shuffled his feet, and Davesprite noticed he looked a bit cold. At least, that's what his slightly blue tinged skin told him anyways. His suspicions were confirmed as a breeze passed through the steps, ruffling Johns hair as he let out a shiver and glanced longingly at the cozy, warm nest.

Davesprite sighed, having a tiny mental battle with himself.

After a few seconds, he reluctantly shuffled his wings aside and against his body to make some room.

"Do you... Want to join me?"

John seemed to brighten, and climbed into the nest with Davesprite, ignoring how both their blushes deepened. They looked away from each other, before the orange one shuffled his wings around John, drawing him into a protective embrace.

He let out a soft coo, and his rock egg rolled away, forgotten as he cherished his new baby.

**Please please tell me what you think! Sorry for any OOCness, I tried..**

**Also do share any errors/mistakes you find, and I'll be glad to fix them**


End file.
